


achoo

by brendonurie



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rated g but theres strong language watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonurie/pseuds/brendonurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brendon and ryan walk home on a rainy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	achoo

“I’m telling you, Brendon. I can smell the rain in the air.”

“Uh-huh, and I can smell your bullshit from here.”

Ryan shoves Brendon with his shoulder. Brendon loses his balance because he can’t get his hands out of his coat pockets fast enough and he falls flat on his ass.

“Oh, come _on,_ Rossie. That was uncalled for.” Brendon quirks a reprimanding eyebrow up at his boyfriend. He holds out his now-free hands expectantly.

“Karma’s a bitch, dude.” Ryan grabs onto Brendon and hoists him up. Brendon stands with a little hop.

“Yeah, and so are you.” Brendon laughs and flinches when Ryan lunges for him. Ryan comes for him again, so he takes off down the street. “Gotta catch me if you wanna punch me!”

Ryan speeds off after him. He knows Brendon ate too much at lunch, so he _knows_ he won’t make it far at full speed. Ryan’s long legs carry him down the sidewalk, weaving between the wake of people Brendon leaves.

The sidewalk clears out just before they reach the corner. As he tries to skirt around the edge of the building, Brendon loses speed. Ryan manages to grab Brendon by the crook of his arm. The momentum spins Brendon around, sending him crashing into Ryan, who stumbles backwards into the side of the building.

The couple stands there, huffing and puffing into each other’s faces. Ryan looks down into Brendon’s eyes. They sparkle under the pale grey light of the overcast afternoon. Such a pretty brown.

Brendon lunges forward and kisses Ryan, long and full. He pulls back and kisses him again, again, again, each kiss punctuated with a smack. Brendon smiles for just a moment before the first raindrop lands on his nose. Brendon crosses his eyes to look at it.

“Oh.”

“Ha! ‘Oh’ is right, motherfucker! I told you it was gonna rain!”

“Damn, I guess you got me.” Brendon laughs and it sounds like music in Ryan’s ears.

“Come on, let’s get home.”

The boys head down the street in no real rush. They’re both of the mindset that a little rain never hurt anybody. Their hair gets matted down to their foreheads, their jeans begin to stick to their legs. Brendon’s nose begins to run from the cold, and Ryan can hear him sniffling every few steps.

As they approach a bus stop, the rain begins to pelt them harder. Ryan hooks his arm around Brendon’s middle and pulls him under the cover of the bus stop.

“Let’s just wait for it to pass.” Ryan pushes wet hair out of Brendon’s eyes.

“Alright.” Brendon’s cheeks are rosy, and his teeth are chattering a bit, but his eyes still sparkle.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the puddles form on the ground. Soon, they hear the water rushing down the drain nearby. Then, Brendon stands.

“What?”

“Nothing, shh.” With that, Brendon steps out from under the covering and into the rain. He steps off the curb and into the tiny stream that’s formed there. “I need new shoes anyway.” Brendon jumps straight up, creating a splash that douses Ryan.

“Oh, man, I don’t care, just stop getting me wet.”

Brendon begins splashing around in the street, jumping in every semblance of a puddle he can find. He has to dodge a car every few minutes. Ryan just watches him. At one point, a woman passes with her kid, who can’t be older than six. Brendon rushes over and begins encouraging them to jump and splash with him. The lady doesn’t want her kid getting messy, though, so she tugs them along, hurrying past Brendon. Only then does he lose steam.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

…

When Ryan unlocks the door to his apartment, he looks at his soaking wet boyfriend, and looks at his scarf that is literally _dripping_ onto the carpet, and ushers him into the bathroom. He fetches Brendon a change of clothes and makes him change before he can drip all over the place.

Ryan is putting a kettle on to make some tea when he hears Brendon emerge from the bathroom.

“Ry?”

“Yeah?”

“I fucked up.”

“What?”

“I’m sick.”

Ryan can’t help but laugh. He throws off his coat and gathers his shivery boy up into his arms.

“You are a dunce.” Ryan rubs circles into Brendon’s back, planting a kiss in his still-wet hair.

“God, don’t I know it.” Brendon heaves a sigh into Ryan’s chest, followed by a sniffle, then a cough.

“Well, hot chocolate or tea?”

“Tea, please. Do you have any soup?”

“Duh. Go lay down.” Brendon turns to shuffle down the hall and Ryan pats his ass as he goes.

Brendon clicks his tongue. “I love you, Ry.”

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if people get sick instantaneously in real life, but it happens in movies, so it's happening in this fic.


End file.
